calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Masume.Amiri-weblog
Write the first paragraph of your page here. This page is not acceptable , Because the Publisher is unknown ( I mean a wiki contrbiuter Wrote it !...) Weblogs, or blogs, are frequently updated web pages containing information arranged in reverse chronological order. The number of weblogs has grown to several millions in the recent past (Perseus, 2003; Lascia, 2004) and they represent a new trend of web publishing that influences the way people and search engines perceive the World Wide Web. In the last five years, several articles have been written on the application of weblogs (Blood, 2003; Hiler, 2002), definitions of what a weblog is (Clyde, 2002; O’Rourke, 2003), social issues pertaining to weblogs (Dvorak, 2002), weblog services and software tools (Stauffer, 2002; Dragan, 2003). This paper aims to add to the literature by providing an evaluation of weblog services based on an extensive catalogue of functional features. Weblogs have recently gained considerable media attention. Leading weblog sites are already attracting millions of visitors. Yet, success in the highly competitive world of weblogs is not easily achieved. This study seeks to explore weblog success from a technology perspective, i.e. from the impact of weblog-building technology. Based on an examination of 126 highly successful weblogs tracked over a period of 3 months, we categorized weblogs in terms of popularity rank and growth, and evaluated the relationship between weblog success (in terms of popularity) and technology use. Our analysis indicates that weblog success is associated with the type of blogging tool used. We argue that technology characteristics affect the presentation and organization of weblog content, as well as the social interaction between bloggers, and in turn, affect weblog success or popularity improvement. Based on this analysis, we propose a techno-social success model for weblogs. This model postulates that a weblog's success is mainly associated with its ability to provide value for its users and readers at the content, the technology, and the social levels. 'Weblogs are pages consisting of several posts or chunks of information per page, usually arranged in reverse chronology'. Weil provides twenty definitions of a blog, where each describes a different aspect and the list of definitions as a whole provide a humorous description of what blogs are about. A comprehensive discussion of blogging and the specific terminology is provided by Wikipedia. Some blogs contain links to Web sites or to other blogs and their main purpose is to discuss the contents of the linked sites or simply to inform about the existence of the sites/products. Such blogs are usually topic oriented and disseminate information without personal involvement. However, often the blog is a mixture of what is happening in a person's life and what is happening on the Web, and there are also blogs that emphasize the personal side only: such blogs are online versions of traditional diaries. Thus, there is a continuum of blog types ranging from purely topic-oriented to purely personal. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.